


Future Mrs

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [5]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Shopping, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: “So I guess it’s true. Pregnancy does make you horny.”





	Future Mrs

**Author's Note:**

> This was semi entirely based off a picture of Avery Hanson with a future mrs. cup that I felt could fit this verse as it had a heart with an arrow in it ha.

September 24, 2012

Avery made a face as she stood in the maternity section at Target. A hand falling absently onto the bump that had somehow seemed to form overnight on Avery's stomach even if in all actuality it hadn't.

Today it felt like it had though, especially since today had been when Avery came to the realization that she could no longer fit into her regular jeans and that most of her tops were already beginning to get snug on her. So soon none of them would fit either.

"Oh don't make a face like that," Nikki scolded as she stood beside Avery having decided to come along on this unexpected Target trip.

Avery was sure it was because Nikki couldn't turn down a Target shopping spree but either way Avery was glad she had came because Nikki had been pregnant twice and had fashion sense so maybe she'd be able to help Avery pick out outfits that would suit her.

Outfits that didn't make her look like a beached whale in a moo moo.

"I'm not making a face," Avery defended though she knew she was.

Nikki laughed at that as she rested a hand on Avery's back, "You so where," she said with a tiny smile. "Like you were so not thrilled to be standing here in the maternity section. A face I'm sure a lot of expectant mothers have when they realize their body has changed because that bundle of joy that is on it's way."

Again Avery made a face at Nikki's words, "Not sure it's much of a bundle of joy when it makes me feel like a whale and is starting to give me back aches and I think I'm getting cankles. No one should get cankles at twenty-one."

"Oh Ave you'll forget all about this when you get to hold your baby in January," Nikki reassured her as she rubbed her back. "Just think about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Avery muttered under her breath knowing January couldn't come soon enough for her. "Just help me pick out some outfits and maybe by the end of this I'll stop feeling like a beached whale."

Nikki again laughed though she didn't say anything more. Just following along as Avery moved her cart through all the different shelves and stuff with maternity outfits on them. Hoping again that by the end she had cute maternity clothes and not ones that made her look like a beached whale or the girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory who got turned into a giant blueberry.

It was already bad enough that she was beginning to feel like both of those things somehow. Wondering if it'd be okay to start a countdown to her son's due date. Already started one two weeks after getting engaged to Daryl and they had set a wedding date in November.

***

"You know I don't get why you insist we had to stay and browse the whole store," Avery spoke as she walked beside Nikki as they went down an aisle of cups. "All I really wanted was maternity clothes."

"Oh please Ave," Nikki said with a shake of her head. "It's Target and you and I both know we always leave Target with more than we intended too," she said and Avery felt her cheeks heating up at that.

Because yeah maybe like Nikki she was a hoe for target too. Just a bit anyway. But she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Though just as she was about to protest, Avery came to a stop as a cup on one of the shelves caught her eye. It was a cup that had a lid and a straw attached to it and normally she didn't like cups like that. But this one she liked.

Mainly because of the cursive words which read Future Mrs and in between the future and the Mrs was a heart with an arrow sticking through it. Something that of course reminded her of Daryl thanks to his love for hunting with crossbows instead of the usual guns people would use.

"What do you think about this cup?" Avery asked as she reached for it and held it out to Nikki.

Nikki scrunched up her nose, "I don't think it's your normal taste Ave," she spoke as if she was surprised that Avery liked it.

"It's not really but the heart with the arrow in it, it just reminded me of Daryl," Avery justified with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm a bow hunter's future Mrs," she teased with a hint of something more to her voice maybe.

Because maybe a part of her was starting to warm to being Daryl Dixon's future wife as well as the woman who was carrying his baby. It wasn't so bad of a role to take on, Not when the man who was going to be her husband and the father of her child was so attentive to her.

Coming over to her place most days just to check in and see how she was doing and see how the baby was doing. Hadn't really missed any of her ultrasounds except the gender reveal one and only missed that because Merle's work had gotten busy.

Otherwise he would have made that one too.

"You're so gone for that man already aren't you Avery?" Nikki asked as she smirked some. Like she had expected this to happen. "I think everyone but your mom has been expecting it to happen you know."

"I'm not in love with him," Avery denied hating the way she almost felt sick to say that. Because maybe she did love him.

Was already in love with him despite her not wanting to fall in love at first. Despite the fact that at first she had saw this whole situation as the worst thing to happen to her.

Even if maybe she had always had a sort of crush on Daryl since the first night they met. Something she had wanted to deny for years. Had even pushed down to the surface thanks to words Natalie had said to her that Christmas night.

That someone like her could never tame someone like Daryl and maybe she had believed it because she was sure Daryl wanted and needed a woman not some child who had never been a wife or mom and had only been with a handful of men.

Just three besides Daryl himself. All the other women in his life probably having been with more men and knowing how to tame men like him even if most of them were probably the kind her mom would call whores or loose women.

A woman like Natalie had shaped up to be now in most of Avery's family's eyes since he had cheated and ran off with another man. Leaving Taylor and the kids behind. Though at least she did come and visit the kids still.

"Yeah and my name is Marie," Nikki muttered under her breath as if she didn't believe Avery's denial.

Something she probably shouldn't have believed.

But instead of telling her that Avery put the cup in her cart before silently following Nikki again. Not even feeling slightly guilty for getting the cup.

Though she was almost afraid of Daryl seeing the cup. Afraid he'd tease her for it or laugh because of how cheesy it was.

Probably even find a way to remind her that they were just marrying out of convenience and not out of love, like most people who bought cheesy little items like that before their wedding day.

***

Chewing on her lip as she sat on the couch after doing dishes, Avery looked at Daryl hesitantly as he held the cup she had bought earlier in the day in his hands.

Almost wishing she had never shown him but then again she had found it cute and maybe she wanted to show off her purchase.

"Doesn't seem like your type," Daryl stated as he finally handed the cup back to her and Avery was a bit surprised not to see an ounce of judgement in his eyes.

"How do you even know what my type is?" Avery asked him curiously. "We don't even know each other that well still."

Daryl laughed at that a tiny little snort coming out, "Woman," he stated with a shake of his head. "I've done your dishes before. You're more of a coffee mug person. Not straw with a cup and cheesy writing person though I guess some of your coffee mugs classify as cheesy writing as they have those damn sayings that fit into self help books like stay motivated and shit."

"I don't think self help books would have the saying stay motivated and shit, in them," Avery muttered out, teasing him for how he had worded what he did.

Something that only made him gave her a playful glare.

"You know what I meant," Daryl told her as a blush coated his cheek. "It just really isn't your type. Not to mention I'm surprised you want a reminder that you're my future wife. Figured the ring and the baby inside of you would be enough of that."

Avery raised an eyebrow at that, "You think being reminded that I'm going to be your future wife would be a bad thing for me?"

"I'm not a damn fool Avery," Daryl spoke as his blush grew. "I know how people talk in this town. I know how your friends talk except Beth because she’s too nice and I know how your mom talks. How she still looks at me, like I'm nothing more than the mud beneath her shoes. She'd much rather you be with someone like your ex."

Frowning as she listened to Daryl, Avery set the cup down on her coffee table before reaching for his hand. Surprised that he even let her take it. "It's not so bad you know. Being your future wife and carrying your baby," she told him with a smile. "Even if people talk. Those people don't know the real you. They don't get to see you like I have seen you and so they can keep talking if they want too."

Daryl fell silent at that and Avery wasn't sure if he believed her words or not. If he believed that she had grown content with the situation she had been dealt. A situation that wasn't as bad as she had first saw it.

"You're just saying that to be nice," Daryl finally spoke and his words were enough to make a lump form in Avery's throat.

Avery cursing the damn pregnancy hormones she had in her body right now.

Though before she could protest his words, Daryl stood from her couch as he ran a hand through his hair. Messing it up some and god did that look kind of hot to her. Another thing she blamed on hormones.

"Should get going," Daryl continued as he walked to her door. Acting like he wanted to leave instead of sit and talk about stuff.

Which of course Avery should have known because Daryl didn't do feelings. Was usually closed off and stoic. Avery not sure if he'd ever let her inside truly, even after they were married.

Avery took a deep breath as she stood up from the couch as well, "You don't have to leave," she told him watching as he turned to face her curiously. "You could stay the night. I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night."

Daryl just stayed frozen at her words and Avery could see that he was debating on her question. Deciding if he should turn her down and leave or give in and stay.

"Think that damn couch of yours would hurt my back," Daryl replied though he made no effort to turn and move.

"I didn't mean you'd be staying on the couch," Avery told him feeling nervous yet again.

Nervous because she knew what her words meant. It was an invitation for him to sleep in the same bed as her. A place they hadn't shared since the night she had gotten pregnant with their son.

Another blush soon coating Daryl's cheeks as the meaning of Avery's words hit him too. "You mean....." he started but Avery stopped him as she stepped closer to him, putting a finger on his lips to shush him.

An action that caused the air in the room to change. An electric static feel in it now. "I mean I want you in my bed with me," she confirmed as she moved her finger away from his lips. "Sleep with me in my bed...where we can just sleep or we can you know do more fun things beside sleep," she suggested and at that Avery watched as Daryl's blush grew.

Avery half certain that before the night was through he'd resemble a tomato.

"We shouldn't rush things," Daryl told her and his words made Avery laugh out loud.

"Rush things?" Avery asked as she looked down at her bump. "I think we're past the rushing things stage of our relationship."

Daryl let out tiny breaths after her words before nodding his head, "F..fine I'll stay," he told her giving in to her request. "But I mean we don't have to have sex if you don't want too."

Avery smirked some as she slipped her arms around his shoulder, "Oh but I do because ever since you messed up your hair earlier I've been horny," she muttered before leaning in to kiss him.

Neither having any objections as they both walked back towards the couch. Avery pushing Daryl back onto it as they made it there, falling over top of him slightly. Afraid she'd crush him with her bump somehow.

***

"So I guess it's true," Daryl stated as he looked at Avery as they both laid on the couch, a blanket covering their naked bodies. "Pregnancy does make you horny," he smirked which made Avery blush. "We didn't even make it to your bed."

"I know I know," Avery laughed as she tried to hide her face in his neck. "But listen I was really turned on and I just wanted to ride you," she spoke hating now that their roles were reversed and she was the one who probably resembled a tomato.

"Well ride me you did," Daryl spoke and Avery buried her head even farther into his neck.

"I probably looked awful too because of this damn bump. Making me look like a beached whale."

Daryl shook his head which made Avery lift hers to look at him. "You looked fine to me," he told her softly before leaning in to peck her lips. "So god damn beautiful and in your element."

"If you say so," Avery muttered not sure if she believed him but she'd try too. Not seeing any reason why he'd lie to her.


End file.
